


Of Crepes and Culture

by pastaque



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm so happy that Phichit showed up on the 1st ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaque/pseuds/pastaque
Summary: Sometimes you just never expect thator Katsuki Yuri experiencing culture shock in Thailand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Phichit, I love him.
> 
> It's a bit rush.
> 
> English is not my first language, I'm sorry if it made you cringe.
> 
> Unbeta-ed

This is the first time that Katsuki Yuri have visited Thailand.

It’s true that he have been to a lot of countries because of his career as a figure skater, but never once have touch the ground of this southeast asian country.

Also, his roommate from his time in Detroit, is from Thailand. Yuri think that this might be an opportunity for him to meet up with his good friend.

As he settled down in his hotel, after he called back home to tell them that he had arrived here safely, he decided to LINE his ex-roommate about catching up with each other. Phichit, an SNS addict, agreed immediately that made Yuri wondered that did he ever let go of his phone or not.

They (read: Phichit) chose to meet up in downtown Bangkok. Phichit thought that Yuri will be able to see more stuff in the downtown of the city and Yuri’s hotel is just right in the downtown plus it connects to the most visited shopping mall in Bangkok, that is a big bonus. As he was wandering around the lobby, Phichit pops up from the escalator, panting and sweaty.

“Hey, Yuri! Great to see you! How’s it, ha going?” the smaller man asked him, panting slightly.

“Pretty excited for er, you know,” he smiled nervously.

“Good, good! By the way, did you ate anything yet?”

“Yes?” the confused Yuri answered

“Awesome! But first, let’s take a selfie!” He said as he fished out his phone from his pant pocket, “Say cheese,”

“C--cheese?” The bespectacled man smiled and as a habit, he raised two finger up for the infamous Japanese pose.

Checking the photo's quality, with a bit of filter, some comments with hashtags and a bunch of emojis, Phichit posted the picture on his facebook, twitter and instragram. Plus he also tagged Yuri in every social media that he owned an account. With a bit of update, they are ready to go and explore.

After they took a picture, Phichit just drag Yuri to the mall. The passed a lot of stores and stalls, many foreigners walk around the way. Most of the time Yuri saw a lot of them comes in family, sometimes as friends or a newly-wed couples or even backpackers. It was pretty different from Japan. Okay, a lot different.

“Hey Yuri, didn’t you come with Mr. Victor? Where is he anyway?” Phichit asked out of nowhere.

“Ah, he told me that he’s going to the pool and relaxed.” Yuri paused a little, “Grab some drinks and such,”

“Well, good for him,” he responded nonchalantly to Yuri’s answer, “and do you mind if I stop by a crepe store before we head to Siam district?”

Yuri blinked a little, “Sure, sure! I have no problem with it,” he blushed a bit

“Thanks,” Phichit grinned brightly before he took a turn to the escalator, up to the third floor.

As soon as they reach the top of the escalator, the smell of the cooking batter filled into both men’s nostril.

“Wow, that smells wonderful,” Yuri commented.

“I know, right? I just love this place,” Phichit smiled brightly as he led Yuri through a maze of stalls.

It seems that the third floor is mainly for mobile phones, and they all look pretty same for him. This somehow amazed him that Phichit can just walk through this whole mess without getting lost. If it’s Yuri, he’s probably lost and gonna stuck here for until his death. Also, why are crepe stalls is in the same area as phones anyway.

It took Phichit exactly ten minutes to reach the store. It was a row of small stall, where they all sell crepe, and Phichit just know which is his favorite store to go.

“Do you want anything?” Phichit generously asked.

“Thanks, but I already ate some snack,” he smiled a bit, his friend’s sharing habit never change.

Phichit just nodded and turn his head to order his crepe in his mother tongue, “พี่ครับ ผมขอหมูหยองน้ำพริกเผา” he paused a bit when the seller asked him something “ มายองเนสอย่างเดียวครับ”

“So…. That’s it?” Yuri asked curiously

“Yep! And now we wait,” the tanned man grinned slightly

As they wait, they start to catch up with their lives about how’s Yuri practice with Victor is doing, about the upcoming Southeast Asia competition that Phichit is going to compete in. Just in time they almost catch up with everything, the crepe was ready.

Yuri expected that Phichit’s crepe will be something with whipping cream and some fruits or ice cream, but he didn’t expect something thing reddish brown.

“What’s inside that?” He asked out of curiosity.

“It’s chilli paste and shredded pork,” he answered munching out his crepe, unaware of his friend’s shocked face.

“Come again?” Yuri just blurt that out.

“It’s chilli paste and shredded pork,” he repeated again, slowly and just before he added, “oh, with mayonnaise too.”

Yuri was shocked. Really. He had never seen this type of savory crepe before. And mayonnaise just added another level of weirdness into the thing that Phichit called crepe.

Phichit just chuckled at his reaction, patting Yuri’s back slightly, “Now you’re just experiencing some culture shock, Yuri. You’ll get to see something even crazier than this,” he told him.

“Wha, What?” Yuri gawk at him.

Now Phichit don’t even try to hide his laughter, “Oh yeah, this is going to be a really fun experience for you and me, Yuri. ” munching on his crepe, “Trust me, this is going to be fun,”

“Oh dear,” that is all what Yuri can squeaked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my real life lol
> 
> yes, we eat that weird stuff. the weirdest one that i've heard of is my friend's chocolate and crab sticks crepe.
> 
> the hotel that Yuri and Victor are staying in is called Princess Patumwan, where it connects to the mall called MBK. There's tons of foreigner over there.
> 
> The sentence that Phichit said to the seller was ordering his crepe. The seller will make any weird combination without any question.


End file.
